1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method for indicating words that can be recognized through speech recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known apparatuses and applications implementing speech recognition functions, situations often arise where users are not certain what to say when using the speech recognition functions. This has caused difficulty for the users in operating such speech recognition functions. To address this problem, techniques for indicating recognizable words to users are described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 04-075540, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-295578, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-242183.
In a speech recognition apparatus described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 04-075540, an individual recognizable word lists is displayed in a bottom section of each GUI window, so that recognizable words for each window are notified to a user. In a translation device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-295578, recognizable words displayed on a screen are highlighted using underlining or the like. In a speech recognition device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-242183, when there is a recognizable word among words displayed on a screen, a screen display is controlled so that the recognizable word is displayed in a style different from the other words.
However, in the above documents, the timings at which switching of display/non-display of recognizable words is performed and at which a recognizable word is displayed are not described. There are types of apparatuses and applications which implement speech recognition techniques, but are capable of performing intended processing by means other than the speech recognition techniques. When the techniques described in the above documents are employed in such apparatuses or applications, recognizable words are displayed all the time while the speech recognition function is effective. This display style may be redundant and thus undesirable for users who operate the apparatuses or applications using means other than the speech recognition techniques.